


夫夫相问2

by zhuiying



Category: One Direction
Genre: M/M, 佛笋
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:08:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22949851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhuiying/pseuds/zhuiying
Summary: 温柔福公，傲娇小笋
Relationships: 哥哥和弟弟
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	夫夫相问2

少主：各位观众老爷们好，欢迎来到我们空桑大型超人气的恋爱节目——夫夫相问！  
（啪啪的鼓掌声）  
少主：今天请到的嘉宾是我们万众瞩目的福公和小少爷，欢迎他们！  
（台下粉丝尖叫，啊啊啊啊福公我爱你）  
（闻言，小笋挑挑眉，挑衅的拉起佛跳墙的手，十指相扣，向台下挥手。场面一度失控，尖叫声此起彼伏）  
（福公轻笑，却没抽回手）  
佛跳墙：大家好，我是福公，小笋别闹，打招呼  
小笋：刚不是打过了吗（得意jpg）  
少主：哈哈哈打招呼的话就不多说了，开始我们的第一个问题了  
小笋：嗯（悄悄挠着哥哥的手心，不松手）  
少主：请问两位对对方的爱称  
佛跳墙：小笋  
小笋：哥哥  
少主：觉得对方穿什么最好看  
小笋：哥哥穿什么都好看，本少爷做的衣服哪一件不好看，仆人你问的什么蠢问题  
少主：是是是，我蠢，少爷最英明了  
佛跳墙：小笋不穿最好看  
小笋：？？？  
少主： ！！！  
粉丝：？！？  
佛跳墙：(*^▽^*)  
少主：咳咳，下一个问题，对方最想收到的生日礼物  
佛跳墙：西洋棋  
小笋：（小声逼逼）是....我  
少主：嗯？？ ◔ ‸◔？（心里狂笑）  
小笋：嗯什么嗯，快问下一个（欲盖弥彰笋）  
少主：最满意对方身体的哪个部位  
小笋：腹肌  
佛跳墙：锁骨  
少主：（没有感情的扒糖机器）为什么  
小笋：手感好（突然脸红）  
佛跳墙：诱人  
........省略无数的问题  
少主：好了问了这么多问题，现在到了游戏环节，福公和小少爷会接受一个爱的挑战！期不期待，惊喜惊喜

游戏环节，便是佛跳墙和小笋一起吃一根长形饼干，直至饼干长度不足一厘米，挑战成功，失败是有惩罚的哦。  
小笋把饼干一端咬在嘴里，拉拉佛跳墙的袖子，示意他靠近。  
福公轻扣住小笋的后脑勺，温柔的把小笋拉近自己。两人本来就坐的近，考虑到小笋比自己矮，怕小笋一直仰着头脖子酸，佛跳墙索性便把小笋抱到腿上，这样两人就高度齐平。  
小笋微微怔了下，丝丝红晕爬上脸颊，却因为嘴里的饼干说不出话。  
这样近的让两人的气息互相缠绕，心里眼里都是小笋的佛跳墙，看着小笋的脸，心漏跳了一下，有些心猿意马，他的魂被小笋勾着。  
小笋倒是没想其他的，只想着赶快结束挑战。  
进展很快，饼干的长度在缩短，小笋却不知为何突然停住了，涨红着一张脸。  
能为什么？自是有一只手在他腿上煽风点火。  
始作俑者便是佛跳墙。  
佛跳墙衣袖宽大，再加上小笋坐在他怀里，轻易地就用衣袖盖住了大腿，也挡住了不怀好意的手。  
佛跳墙一只手揽住小笋，以防小笋坐不稳掉下来，另一只手则在衣袖的掩盖下，在小笋大腿中间兴风作浪。  
佛跳墙故意把手覆上小笋的前段，看见小笋紧张的咽了一下口水，坏心眼的隔着裤子，让手指绕着小笋的身下的欲望打转。  
小笋不满的瞪了一眼佛跳墙，欲说还羞的眼神，却让佛跳墙有些兴奋，甚至将手伸进小笋的裤子里，握住了小笋的下身。  
小笋一下子红了脸，停住了吃饼干的动作，不敢乱动，怕被发现异样。台下这么多人，哥哥怎么这么大胆，慌张的小笋抓住了哥哥的袖子。  
佛跳墙依旧面带温柔，吃着饼干，手下的动作也依旧继续。  
佛跳墙手活熟练，握着小笋火热的下身，上下撸动，没几下就让小笋喘出了声，下身在涨大，渴望更多。身子发软，忍不住向后倒去。  
眼疾手快的佛跳墙揽住小笋，让小笋靠在自己怀里。佛跳墙把最后的饼干吃掉，一把抱起小笋，好心情的在小笋耳边低语：“回去继续”  
小笋喘着气不敢说话，怕呻吟出口，埋进佛跳墙胸前。小笋只闷闷的嗯了一声，而下身的欲望叫嚣着，大有抬头之势，忍不住小声催促佛跳墙快离开。  
温软可爱的弟弟在怀里，让佛跳墙心里也痒痒的。  
佛跳墙以小笋身体不适为由，提前结束了节目的录制，脚下带风一般离开了现场。  
第二天，小笋没有起床。  
后来的我们仍未知道那天小笋为何突然身体不适。


End file.
